Total Drama (franchise)
The Total Drama franchise is a Canadian animated television franchise consisting of three series. The first series, titled Total Drama, began airing in 2007, and consisted of five seasons. After the main series concluded in 2014, a spin-off, titled Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race, began airing in 2016, only running for one season. A second spin-off, Total DramaRama, began airing in 2018 and is currently producing a second season. Overview Total Drama (2007–14) The first series in the franchise, Total Drama, began airing it's first season, titled Total Drama Island, in July 2007. The first season consisted of twenty-six episodes, as well as a review special and reunion special. It followed twenty-two teens competing on an island for the chance to win one hundred thousand dollars. A second season, now titled Total Drama Action, began airing in January 2009, and followed fourteen (later, fifteen) returning contestants competing on an abandoned film lot in movie-themed challenges, this time for a prize of one million dollars. Like the previous season, it consisted of twenty-six episodes and a reunion special. The third season, Total Drama World Tour, began airing in June 2010 and featured fifteen returning contestants joined by two (later three) new contestants in a musical trip around the world competing in challenges based on their location. As with the previous season, it consists of twenty-six episodes. A fourth season, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, is the first to not feature any returning contestants, instead introducing thirteen brand-new contestants. These new contestants compete on the original island, however it's now filled with toxic waste. It began airing in January 2012, and unlike previous seasons consisted of only thirteen episodes. The fifth and final season was split into two parts. The first part, Total Drama All-Stars, began airing in January 2014 and featured fourteen returning contestants competing on the decontaminated island. The second half, Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, features fourteen new contestants on a brand new island. The season consists of twenty-six episodes, with thirteen episodes in each segment. Spin-off series Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race (2016) Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race (or simply The Ridonculous Race) is a spin-off that began airing in January 2016. Like the original series, the spin-off follows a competition format, however instead of being elimination based, the series follows a twenty-six leg race around the world. Contestants compete in teams of two, with the last team to reach the end of the leg of the race possibly being cut. Geoff, Leonard, Noah, and Owen from the original series return for the spin-off, as well as others making cameo appearances. The winning team receives one million dollars. The series consists of twenty-six episodes, and was cancelled after the first season in favor of a new spin-off. Total DramaRama (2018–) A second spin-off, titled Total DramaRama, began airing it's first season in October 2018. Unlike the previous two series, the series is not a competition, and is set in an alternate universe to the rest of the franchise. It follows several characters from Total Drama Island aged down to toddlers in a daycare run by Chef. Like other series, it consists of twenty-six episodes, however episodes are now broken into two segments. In February 2019, the series was renewed for a second season. Related series While not official entries in the franchise, Total Drama contains several references and minor connects to 6teen and Stoked, two other series created by the same team. While most connections are typically done by shared locations, occasionally characters will be the route of the crossover. Chris appears in a video in Stoked, as well as MacArthur mentioning Jen from 6teen. Jude is the first character to officially crossover, being a main character in both 6teen and Total DramaRama. Character appearances Crossovers Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Category:Total DramaRama __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__